The Love Circle
by Doug2
Summary: The Halliwell Sisters join together in a love circle so that each sister may find their perfect match. Or do they? Please review.


THE LOVE SPELL

It was morning at Halliwell Manor and the three sisters were busy getting ready for work. Piper was downstairs in the kitchen preparing breakfast. The waffles and sausage were just about ready and she called upstairs to Prue and Piper. Prue was finishing with her make-up as she adjusted her dark business suit and white silk blouse. Buckland's was having an Executive Board meeting today and she wanted to look her best. Phoebe was still in the shower since she got in late and overslept.

"Second call for breakfast!" called up Piper.

"On my way," said Prue as she came into the kitchen putting on her last earring. "Just juice and coffee, I want to get to work early today."

"How about one quick waffle. I woke up wanting to cook up a storm and made these from scratch with my own special ingredients. How about it, Prue?" asked Piper.

"All right, but make it fast," said Prue.

"Morning, Prue. Morning, Piper," cried Phoebe as she headed for the door. "I'm late."

"Morning, Phoebes." said Prue as she sat down to her waffle.

"Doesn't anyone want some breakfast?" Piper wondered out loud.

"Freeze them and I'll get up tomorrow morning and rave about how good they are; but for know I must get to work. THANK YOU, PIPER. Breakfast was DELICIOUS!" said Prue. And she ran out the door.

Piper was left alone in the kitchen. Everything was caught up at P3 so she didn't have to be there until it opened late in the afternoon. She finished up what was left of the batter and then sat down and had a nice quiet breakfast. At first the solitude was relaxing with no quarreling and no other noise except for Kit running over to have her breakfast. Then she started wondering if this was all there was to her life? She had her sisters, their closeness and their shared work as the Charmed Ones, but would that always be there? Will they keep living together for the rest of our lives? There had to be more. Each of them, surely, would find someone special and have their own personal life, someday. This morning there just seemed to be a very big hole in her life and she didn't know what to do about it. With that she stopped feeling sorry for herself and started to clean up the kitchen.

Late that evening Phoebe met Piper at P3 and found her nursing a drink at the bar. She seemed more melancholy than usual and Phoebe plopped down beside her and ordered a beer.

"Well, sis, what's so heavy on your mind tonight?" Phoebe asked cheerfully.

"Oh, I have been wondering what the future holds. Here we are three unattached young single ladies and what is going to happen to us? Leo and I have broken up and I don't know what the future is in store. Are we going to end up three old crones working in a coven fighting off warlocks and demons all of our lives or is there someone out there special for us?" Piper asked.

"Well, aren't we pessimistic tonight? I myself plan to have a good time for quite awhile and not worry about Mr. Right yet. How many of those Bloody Mary's have you had? You're supposed to be the optimistic sister! Come on. Get on the floor and let's find some dance partners. Loosen up a bit." encouraged Phoebe.

"You go ahead, I have to check in the back. I'll see you later at home." Piper said as she got down from her stool and walked away. .

Phoebe found a good looking unattached redhead and started moving to the music. That was her last thought on the subject. She wasn't writing herself off yet. "Keep moving there, Red," she thought.

The next morning, Prue and Phoebe were downstairs early defrosting yesterday's breakfast, when Piper came dragging down the steps not yet dressed.

"Piper, are you still on a downer? Come on, snap out of it and have some waffles. You really did a great job yesterday and my mouth is already watering," said Phoebe trying to get her in spirit of things.

"If I did such a great job, how come I'm the only one to have seconds yesterday? No one at all to talk to or share my feelings with or spell out my troubles to. No one to curl up with or make me feel good when I'm down. No one to..."

"I get the picture, Piper. You're lonely and your sisters can't emotionally fill all your needs. I have the same problem at times," Prue said sympathizing with her.

"Yea, but you can maintain control better than I can. Phoebe just wants to have fun and isn't looking for a long-term relationship at this time. I'm more different than both of you, I want someone around for a long time. The only major guy I had around was Jeremy and whether he wanted me or not, he made me feel good. I want that kind of closeness again. And that's what really bothering me. All right pass the waffles!" Piper finished.

"Well, that's a mouthful. I can't help you with that Piper; you'll have to figure it out for yourself. I have got to get going. See you both tonight," She kissed them both and was off.

Phoebe wondered, maybe there was something they could do, but she would have to wait till tonight. She munched on her waffle and looked at poor Piper playing with her food on the other side of the table.

That night Phoebe adjourned to the attic and started looking through the Book of Shadows. She loved her sister very much and wanted her to be happy. She knew that the love spells don't really work so she searched for some alternative. Near the end of the book she found a love circle. It provided any number of witches with the man of their dreams. It required that each member of the circle cast the spell for the next one in the circle. The spell would not be for personal gain since each member of the circle would be helping another member.

"Cool, that could help each of us," thought Phoebe, "Now I just have to convince Prue to participate to help Piper."

Phoebe marked the spell and went down to talk to Prue.

"No, Phoebe, I don't want to be any part of it. Piper is going to have to work herself out of her depression. We have to work our own personal problems out; magic usually makes things worse," Prue said sternly.

"Aw, come on Prue. Piper has always been there for us. She is the one who is always settling our differences and often puts her sisters' interests in front of her own. I think it's about time we put our own fears aside and help her out. Please!" pleaded Phoebe.

"No and that's final." said Prue. She went downstairs to get a snack before she went to bed. In the living room she found Piper asleep in front of the TV. She turned off the TV and pulled the comforter up over her. Next Prue had the shock of her life. Down in the couch she found a bottle of Piper's best port, freshly opened and completely empty. Piper had passed out drunk.

"PHOEBE!" Prue cried out, "GET DOWN HERE, QUICK!"

Phoebe now in her pajamas ran down whining, "What did I do now?" When she saw Piper and Prue holding the bottle she exclaimed. "Oh, my God! Let's get her up to bed. Come on, Piper."

Both of them gently woke her up and helped her up the stairs. "Leave me alone. I want to be alone. I like it," Piper mumbled as they tucked her in.

After Prue closed the door, Phoebe asked her, "This is how you want her to work out her problems? Prue, she is getting worse. We have got to do something!"

"All right, Phoebe. I don't like the idea, but show me spell," said Prue and they went up to the attic.

In the morning, Piper came down with an icepack on her head. "Never again, never again. You don't mix port with a lonely heart. I can't ever think of when I felt this bad. There's moss growing inside of my mouth. Ugh!" She put her head down on the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Piper. We think we have a solution for you," said Phoebe very sweetly.

"Stop shouting at the top of your lungs. What are you talking about, Phoebes?" asked Piper as she looked up with her bloodshot eyes.

"Prue and I found a spell that my solve your problem and, well, might help all of us. You see, well, there is this love circle spell. Each of us cast it for the next one and, puff, the man of our dreams comes into our lives. It's not a love spell; it just sets up the perfect match and we find happiness now instead of sometime in the future. So what do you say, huh, Pipe?" asked Phoebe.

"Prue, you are in on this too?" questioned Piper, a little more coherently.

"We just wanted to do something for our sister, our little mediator. You are so depressed that, well, it sounds a little desperate, but I'll go along at least to try it out," said Prue.

"O.K. I'm game!" perked up Piper as she plopped the ice pack on the table.

Phoebe got out the Book of Shadows and the three sisters formed a circle; Prue in front of Phoebe and Piper in front of Prue. They began to recite:

"Heart of our hearts

Nothing is, as it seems,

Bring us on wings,

The man of our dreams."

Each of the sisters glowed for a moment and then nothing else happened.

"I don't feel any different," said a disappointed Piper.

"Nor do I," said Prue, "I have to get to work."

Phoebe felt very let down, too. Maybe it will take some time to work, she thought.

Prue went off to work and Piper and Phoebe sat down to breakfast.

On her way to work, all Prue could think about was their next auction. Claire had put together a collection of several estates' china and flatware that was too big to handle at one auction. It was going to be twice the amount of work and guess who was going to get most of it to do. All Claire could think about was the extra commissions they would be getting and how it would impress the Executive Board at next month's meeting. With Prue's mind elsewhere she did not notice the traffic light going from yellow to red. She sped through the light and got hit by a red utility vehicle in the back quarter panel. The impact spun her around so she was facing the direction the other driver had come from.

"No broken bones or contusions," she thought, "but I seem to ache all over. I am going to kill that driver." And she slowly and carefully got out of her car.

The gentleman that got out of the red car was tall, dark, handsome and with the best looking green eyes she had ever seen.

"Miss, Miss are you all right? I shouldn't have started up so quickly when the light changed. You did come through it after the light had turned red for you. Here, sit down, let me help you. My name is Brad, Brad Miller," he said.

Prue was quickly taken with him. All she could muster was, "Prue, Prue Halliwell. I'm so sorry. It was all my fault."

Inside she was thinking what a big handsome man this guy is. She couldn't keep her eyes off those green eyes of his.

"Should we get an ambulance? Are you all right, Miss Halliwell?" Brad asked.

"Prue, please. And I think I'm fine. No, I'm sure of it, I am just fine now, thank-you. Are you OK?" Prue asked.

"Oh, yes, not a scratch on me. Which is more than I can say about our cars," he said.

"Oh yes, let me get my insurance papers," said Prue as went over to her car and sat down in the rider's seat going through her glove compartment. Where in the world had he been keeping himself, thought Prue as her heart was pounding.

"I don't usually go for a guy at first sight," she thought," but wow! Now I'm starting to sound like Phoebe!"

They exchanged license numbers, insurance companies and definitely telephone numbers. When he took the sheet that Prue had written the numbers on from her hand a chill went through her body. She looked up and he was looking down at her smiling. Prue actually blushed.

"Is it all right to call you later to check up on you?" Brad asked.

"Please do," said Prue. And Prue got in the cab of the tow truck and watched Brad talking to the police as she was driven away.

Phoebe got to work at the Enchantment Bookstore. Her boss had her opening up the boxes of new inventory and entering them into the computer. She really liked her job and was trying to save up enough money to go finish up her college education. When she had gotten to the last box a customer came over asked if she had anything on old haunted houses. Phoebe looked up and there was Dan Gordon, their next-door neighbor.

"Why, Dan, what brings you over to this part of town?" asked Phoebe very surprised even for her.

"I was working on a mansion up the street and I knew you worked here. I just wanted to she you, alone."

"Me? You wanted to see ME?" asked Phoebe twice. She had always thought that he was quite a hunk, but Piper and Dan seemed to be the ones with chemistry between them. She and Dan just never seemed to connect. The time of a witch is never is her own.

"Yes, you. You're very pretty and so full of life. (Phoebe blushed.) I just wanted to know you better. How about lunch, at the bistro around the corner?" asked Dan.

Inside Phoebe thought she should leave him for Piper, but outside she said "Yes. 12 Noon, OK?"

"Great. I'll see you there. Take it easy, Phee," Dan said as he left the bookstore.

"Phee, huh, that's not bad. I could get use to thi,." she thought and she went back to work.

At the appointed hour, Phoebe met Dan and they had a very long lunch. Everything she said fascinated him and either they had the same interests or he said he would like to get into it. By the time they were done, they had a date for that night. He left her with a kiss.

When Phoebe got home she was walking on air, and couldn't wait for Dan to pick her up that night. Prue came home talking all about the guy she "ran into" that morning. Piper was even more depressed than last night.

"You say you want to help me, but I'm the only one no guy seems interested in. And now Phoebe is running around with our cute next-door neighbor that I thought I had a chance with. Both the real world and the Wicca world are out to frustrate me. I'm heading to the club," said Piper. And off she went.

The phone rang and both Prue and Phoebe ran to get it. Prue reached it first saying, "Halliwell Manor, Prue speaking. Oh hello, Brad, it was so nice of you to call. No, I haven't heard yet from the repair shop. Have you heard about yours? I see. Oh yes, I love the ballet. No, I'm not busy tomorrow night. I'd love to go with you. I'll meet you at here at 6. Till then. Good night, Brad," And Prue hung up the phone looking very pleased with herself.

"You're going out with the guy who ran into you this morning?" asked Phoebe.

"Well, yes. He makes me feel like a kid again. I don't know what it is about him. It's like I know him from somewhere..." mused Prue.

"He's the man of your dreams. That's what the spell was. I know I had dreams about Dan and I guess that he was interested in me, too. But, poor Piper. What are we going to do about her?" asked Phoebe.

"We've done enough. Give her some time," said Prue as she headed upstairs.

Phoebe went and showered and then checked out Prue's closet for something special to wear.

Piper was working behind the bar while her regular bartender was on a break. She looked up and in walked a tall, handsome, well dressed man who had an air of self-assurance and confidence. He walked up to the bar and Piper almost dropped the glass she was drying.

"Martini, very dry," he said with a trace of an English accent.

"C-c-coming up," said Piper. He took the drink and gave her the most charming simile. The bartender came back and Piper went over to meet him.

"May I sit down?" asked Piper.

"Oh, yes, please do. My name is McConnery, Shamus McConnery," he said.

"Piper, Piper Halliwell. I own the club. I do hope you have a good time," said Piper.

"If my company continues as it started, I should have a marvelous time," said Shamus.

Piper blushed. "So have you been in California long, Mr. McConnery?" Piper asked.

"You are very perceptive. I arrived here only last week. I am with an import and export business working out of London. I am the new Western United States, Vice-president of Operations. I have never been to California before and didn't really know what to expect. Probably too much influence from your American movies, I'm afraid. I have found San Francisco simply charming, like a resort town on the coast of Ireland."

"How did you find my little club here?" asked Piper.

"It was the funniest coincidence. I was about to go out for a drink when one of your pamphlets fell on the floor right in front of me. Since I was staying at the Hyatt, temporarily of course, around the corner, I thought I would give it a go. Sound's like fate," he said.

"Yes, like fate," said Piper as she stared into his eyes. Oh, she loved the way he talked.

"So, how long have you been running this club, P cubed?" he asked.

"P three, actually named after my sisters and myself, Piper, Prue and Phoebe. They helped me get it started and they are my biggest cheering section," admitted Piper. "Since you are so new in town, maybe I can show you around. I have lived here all my life. It is a great town."

"That would be very pleasant. I have some free time tomorrow morning. Can I pick you up at your house at 9 AM? And please call me Shamus," he said flashing that wonderful simile again.

"That would be fine," said Piper dreamily. They continued to talk throughout the evening. That night as Piper waltzed in the door. Prue was still up finishing some paperwork on her laptop.

"My, the club must have been busy tonight. You're awfully late, Piper," commented Prue.

"OH, things are wonderful down there, the people are wonderful, and everything is wonderful," replied Piper.

Prue came over to her concerned, "Are you all right Piper?" she asked, "You don't sound like you're all here."

"Oh, I just meet this guy and he's so...'

"Wonderful?" interrupted Prue. "I'd say he was really something then. Seeing him again?"

"Yes, tomorrow at nine o'clock. Oh look at the time, I must get some sleep. Good night, old girl." Piper said somewhat absent-mindedly.

"Old girl? Where did she pick that up? My, my. And she'd never thought she would find anyone. Oh well. Phoebe, you may have finally found your calling as a witch," thought Prue. And she put everything away and headed for bed. She was really also looking forward to her date tomorrow night.

About six o'clock the next morning, Phoebe wandered in. While trying to sneak upstairs, Prue came out of the bathroom.

"I guess you're old enough not to have to tell me where you been, but I still wish you'd let us know. I don't know if you were dead in some alley after a warlock got to you or something like that," said Prue sternly. "I guess your date with Dan went well. You two must have spent the night together."

"Well, yes, it was.. let's just say we clicked on everything. It was a very magical night. I didn't think Dan felt that way. Did Piper mention anything more about Dan or us finding dates?" asked Phoebe wincing a bit.

"I don't think Piper thought about it twice in the shape she was in when she came in late last night. She kept talking about this fellow she met. He is coming by at nine, to pick her up," explained Prue.

"She ..has.. found.. a.. guy! THAT'S GREAT. That's what we really did this for," said Phoebe with great excitement and satisfaction.

"IS that the ONLY reason we did it for?" inquired Prue.

"Well, I guess we aren't suffering from it either. I have got to change and get to work," said Phoebe and she went into her room humming some old romantic song that Prue couldn't put her finger on.

Later Piper came waltzing down to breakfast after her sisters had left. She had never looked so lovely just to show someone around town. Breakfast was fast while she counted the minutes until Shamus' arrival. The doorbell rang and Piper ran to the door. There he stood looking like an ad in some high-class fashion magazine.

"Is this the famous Halliwell Manor? These flowers are looking for a Miss Piper," Shamus said.

"Oh, they're lovely, Shamus. Thank you. Please come in. I'll put these in some water. Have a seat," She headed to kitchen smelling her flowers and bursting into a big smile. When she got back to the living room, he was looking at the sisters' picture.

"The tall one must be Prue and the other lass must be Phoebe. A very fine looking family. And you have this charming house all to yourselves? It is has a certain wonder and magic about it. I just can't put my finger on it. And you, Piper, are looking quite lovely today. I do hope none of our vistas are jealous of your beauty. Where are we off to on holiday this morning?" Shamus asked.

"How about a tour of the bay and lunch at Fisherman's Wharf?" asked Piper very quietly.

"That shows just smashing. Shall we be off?" he asked.

They went down to the boat dock in his Ferrari and saw the sights in the bay, took the cable cars around the city, saw the bay from Twin Points and ended up at Fisherman's Wharf.

"The luncheon was magnificent. We must come here again sometime. This whole bay area is so lovely. I have never seen anything like it in any of my world travels. And you Piper, you are so sweet and unassuming. You have such a sincerity and good humor. I feel so very comfortable with you," He continued, "This is such a very good day, but I must conclude it and get to the office. Can I drop you somewhere?"

"I just have to get to my club. Things are starting to get busy for the night shift. A ride would be very nice," said Piper sweetly.

"Beautiful and an accomplished businesswoman, too. You are a wonder, my sweet," He touched her cheek and Piper blushed three shades of red. She put her hand on his and tingles went through her from head to toe.

"Would you like to have dinner at my club, later?" she asked.

"Of course. How about eight o'clock?"

"All right." she cooed as they got up and headed to the car.

Throughout the afternoon, nothing seemed to bother Piper. She did catch and freeze one waiter just before he ran into a large party of women. At about six she ran home to change. She wasn't going to let anything ruin this evening. When she got home she interrupted Dan and Phoebe necking on the couch.

"Hi, Pheebs, Dan," she said as she bounced up the stairs.

Phoebe told Dan, "Piper is usually either embarrassed or put out at me when I got a guy in here. She certainly has other things on her mind. I guess she sp- Er, I guess she has that other guy on her mind. That's really cool."

"And I got things on my mind, too," said Dan as they embraced again.

"Oh, my, oh yessss..." cried out Phoebe as the lights were turned out.

Prue was finished getting ready for her date, when Piper came in.

"My, you look very pre-occupied. How was your morning?" she asked.

"Everything went perfect. We had a very romantic time," said Piper dreamily.

"Must have been quite a day and quite a guy. The old tourist routine is not usually the most romantic at ten o'clock in the morning. When do we get to meet him?" Prue asked.

"He'll be at the club this evening, but I'd rather have this romantic dinner with him, alone. No Phoebe and her infinite number of questions. So, Prue, could I please borrow your extra formal black dress. I really, really want to have just the right look tonight. Please, Prue," pleaded Piper.

"Of course, you can. Phoebe doesn't usually ask and I can see how much this means to you." said Prue. She reached into the closet and handed it to her. "Wear it in good health and have the time of your life!"

Piper held it up, "Oh, it's so beautiful and it's perfect. Thank you, thank you!" And she headed for the shower.

Prue signed, thinking that, so far, the little spell doesn't seem to have any problems associated with it. She certainly was looking forward to her evening with her Brad. She took one look in the mirror approving of her image. Sophisticated and just a touch sexy. She just wanted to get to know him well tonight before they go any further. She went down the steps and Phoebe and Dan were still in the grip of romancing each other.

"Excuse me, Phoebe. I'm leaving now. I'm heading for the front door," called out Prue. "Have a good evening and, well.. I'll see you later." And Prue headed out the door.

"Bye, Prue," said Phoebe, barely getting her farewell out.

"There's way too much traffic in here," thought Phoebe as they shifted their embrace on the couch.

About half an hour later Piper came down the stairs looking like Audrey Hepburn at the Embassy Ball from "My Fair Lady".

Phoebe sat up this time. "Whoa, Piper. You look fabulous!"

"You really look hot, Piper" said Dan who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Phoebe elbowed him and they went back to their embrace.

Piper headed out the door very pleased with herself. This is going to be one great night and she headed back to the club.

Once Piper was gone, Dan and Phoebe looked at each other with a little lust in their eyes and headed upstairs. This was going to be one special night for the two of them, too.

The spell was winding its way through the love circle. Each of the Halliwell sisters were out with the man of their dreams. Things couldn't have been looking up better for them.

Prue thoroughly enjoyed the ballet. Brad was very knowledgeable about many foreign cultures and the arts. They went to a fine French restaurant afterwards. He kept Prue laughing and had a peculiarly clever wit. It was a very nice evening. When she got home, Brad kissed her. Internally Prue had a very strong reaction. Externally, she was very appreciative, but didn't invite him in. She could tell he would have stayed if she wanted him to.

"I do hope you had a good time," he asked.

"Oh, it was just lovely. You are very special, Brad. I just have a lot of work tomorrow and have to get up early." she said.

"How about dinner, tomorrow night?" Brad suggested.

"Fine, call me tomorrow. Good night," said Prue.

"Sweet dreams," said Brad and he kissed her again.

Prue went in thinking, not bad. Just the right amount of romance and intelligence and he is SO handsome. Being a witch finally is having some of its rewards. Passing Phoebe's room, the noise was what she expected. At least they weren't at his place with Jenny around. Piper was not yet home, but it was terribly late. What trouble could she be in at her own club? Prue slipped on her nightgown and drifted off to sleep dreaming of her date.

Piper had seen her evening with Shamus go by much too fast. He had been charming as usual. He told her about his life in England, growing up with other titled friends, but never having or wanting one of his own. Also, he found the States much more invigorating than life back home. He said he would love to show it to Piper and to show Piper off. Piper almost fainted when she heard that. Piper found herself telling him everything about her life, except the witch part, how she was always in the middle breaking up fights, always seemed to give up under the pressure of her sisters and how now with the club she finally had something that was all hers.

About the time the club was closing up; Piper validated the last of the receipts and went back to Shamus at what she now considered their table.

"I don't know when I had a better time or a more intimate evening. Piper. Without trying to pressure you into something you not ready for, would you do me the pleasure in accompanying me back to my hotel for a drink?" Shamus asked as if the invitation were to Buckingham Palace.

"Of course, my darling," squealed Piper. "There is nothing more in the world I want to do." And they embraced and kissed, slow, long and hard. Piper left the club literally under his wing wishing this would last forever.

In the morning, Prue came down as the only one having breakfast. The Manor was pretty lonely right now, she thought. She just grabbed a bagel and jam and was about out the door when both Phoebe and Dan came down, still lip-locked.

"Good morning, lovebirds," piped up Prue.

"Morning, Prue," they said in union between heavy breaths.

"I have got to get to my work site. I'll see you at P3 at six, Phoebe," Dan said as he ran out the door. "Bye, Prue."

Phoebe sighed, "That is one major hunk of man. He really makes a girl shake and quake inside and out. Wow! How was you date? I see you woke up alone this morning."

"It was very nice. I just am trying to take it a little slower. We are going out to dinner tonight," said Prue.

"We will be at P3 tonight. Why don't you two join us?" asked Phoebe. "Did you see Piper? Looks like she wasn't home last night."

"No, she's still out. That's very serious for our middle sister. Hope everything keeps working out for her. I have got to get going. She you tonight." And Prue headed for work.

Phoebe just smiled about her good fortune and her great relationship with Dan. She threw herself in front of the TV and started to channel surf. She wasn't due into the bookstore for hours. After two talk shows and half of an old movie ( Veronica Lake in I Married A Witch) the front door opened and Piper strolled lazily in.

"Piper, how did it go?" asked Phoebe.

"Hel-lo Phoebes. It - was - won - der - ful. He - is - so - per - fect."

And Piper just fainted on the couch.

"Piper!" screamed and went over to her sister. "Are you, OK, Piper? Wake up!"

Piper stirred and first smiled when she saw that it was Phoebe.

"Phoebes? How did I get home. The last thing I remember was Shamus and I in the...oh well, in the Jacuzzi thinking how much I loved him and then I lost track of everything!" she said somewhat surprised.

"I think your experience just shorted out your emotional circuits, a bit. ...Love him? Piper isn't this a bit sudden? You only met him two days ago. Earlier this week you were worried you wouldn't meet anyone and now..." explained Phoebe.

"... and now I have found the man of my dreams. We both like the same things; we both adore each other. He thinks I'm beautiful and I find him just incredibly handsome and well, I have got to get some sleep before the club opens. Oh, how are you and Prue fairing in the same department?" asked Piper.

"Well, Dan and I are getting along marvelously, (You're having sex!" said Piper) and Prue is progressing "nicely" as she puts it ("She's not having sex".) And what about you staying out all night?" asked Phoebe.

"UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" was all Piper would say as she headed upstairs.

Phoebe had to get ready and get to work by noon.

When she got there, a large bouquet of flowers waited for her from Dan. They said, "A perfect start of a perfect day after a perfect night."

"I guess that's perfect." she quipped and started on her workday.

That night as P3 the Halliwell sisters and their guys got together. It was amazing how quick the guys became buddies and got along despite their diverse backgrounds. Drinks turned into dinner and dancing and the three P's closed P3.

As they were leaving, Phoebe was talking to Piper, "Is Shamus like talking to Pierce Brosnan or what?"

"Piper did tell me she had been dreaming about him after seeing the latest Bond film. Our little love circle spell seems to work very literally. You said you had dreamed about our next door neighbor, but I can't remember where I dreamed of Brad. I still think I have very good taste even in my dreams," said Prue with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Piper and Phoebe went straight home. They were quite tired. Brad took Prue up for a drive over-looking the Golden Gate Bridge on a beautiful starry night. They both held each other talking for a while, and then started smooching. After awhile, Prue said, "Whoa, that's enough for now, Brad. You are good, but we're not in high school any more. I am not really ready yet for anything more physical."

"Oh, all right," said Brad, "But let's not put it off too long. You bring out the fire in me and I might find myself out of control." He started the car up while Prue put herself back together. She thought, you still have it girl. She was finally over the emotional hump of Andy and was almost ready to move on. At the front door, Prue was only a millimeter away from asking Brad to stay. Inside, both her sisters were already fast asleep and she was quickly behind them.

At the club the next afternoon, Piper was helping with the inventory and getting her assistant to watch everything that night. Shamus and she were taking a drive up the coast that night for dinner and might not be back till morning.

"You're really serious about this guy, I never saw you so happy before. The club used to be your life and now it seems to have taken a backseat," her assistant said.

"Not on your life," said Piper, "But the emotional part of my life is definitely on track. I feel so comfortable with...LEO!"

"Hello, Piper. You look very well, very well indeed. Your current beau has done wonders for you. I am pleased. I am just sorry it wasn't me that put the roses in your cheeks," Leo said.

"What brings you here? Care for a drink?" Piper said, a little nervously.

"I am just here on business. Let's go back into your office." he said.

"OK, it always was business!" said Piper with relief.

Back in the office, Leo started to explain, "A couple of young girls are missing from a local junior high school. They have been kidnapped by a couple of warlocks for sacrificing at the next full moon. They need two more girls and they plan to kidnap one of them tonight. Your sisters need to stop the kidnapping, rescue the other two girls and deal with the warlocks. The next full moon is only two days away. The kidnapping will be down at Second and Walnut at the Astro-Arcade about 9 PM. That's all I have for now. Good luck."

"This white lighter will self-destruct in five seconds," mimicked Piper.

"What?" asked Leo.

"Nothing, just another mission. We never get a break. OK, I will get Prue and Phoebe back here. Thank, Leo," said Piper. And Leo vanished in a sea of white sparks.

The phone rang and it was Phoebe, "Piper, Piper, I just had a premonition, and I saw some young girls being kidnapped and..."

"I know Phoebe, I am way ahead of you. Leo just visited me. Call Prue and meet me back at the Manor." said Piper and off she headed. Now she would have to cancel on her first getaway with Shamus. Fortunately he was very understanding. He was too much in love with her to be put off. Of course, Andy and Prue started off that way too.

In the attic, the Charmed Ones discussed what they had to do.

Prue said, "According to Phoebe's premonition, it looked like Piper and she were being kidnapped dressed as seventh graders."

"We can dress up like that," said Phoebe as she grabbed her hair in pigtails.

"You are not going to fool them. Phoebe, you're just too ... too ... grown-up," said Prue.

"You don't look twelve years old any more. I think we need some magical help."

"Oh no," said Piper, "I see where this is going. I am not going back to that age, even if for a good cause. Why don't you do it, Prue?" Phoebe agreed with her.

"Because Phoebe's premonition was of you two and I need my power at full strength. Now the Book of Shadows has a youth spell. It lasts only till noon tomorrow. I will go next door and borrow some of Jenny's clothes and we will go down there tonight," said Prue.

About six o'clock Prue and her two now little sisters went into the arcade. Both Piper and Phoebe looked real cute in their borrowed clothes. After a few hours as 12-year-old's they were even starting to feel 12 again. At the entrance to the arcade they made a run for the change machine and started hitting the pinball machines. Prue kept an eye out in the back. Piper was busy with one quick-draw video game and Phoebe was in the back necking with an eight grader.

"Phoebe Marie!" cried out Prue.

"Aw right, aw right, Aunt Prue!" she whined.

Prue was starting to feel very old. Then she saw Jenny come in with another group of girls. One of the girls asked Jenny if the girl at the quick-draw machine was wearing her purple outfit.

Jenny was aghast and said, "Piper, is that you? What happened to you?"

"We'll, er, ...you see, we were, were, were..." stuttered Piper. In her younger state, her instantaneous explanations had ground to a halt.

Prue came ad over and explained that they were conducting some research in the tastes of junior high school students and Phoebe and Piper volunteered to help. She also asked them not to ruin their cover.

Jenny then asked, "How did you get looking so young, so skinny, so short."

"We visited a professional make-up artist and Piper normally wears lifts," explained Prue.

Piper gave Prue a "Gee, thanks for that explanation" look and said, "I have go to now Jens. Keep cool."

"She sure sounds like a junior high student. She you later Prue," and Jenny left with her friends.

Prue looked around and Phoebe had disappeared again. She found her with another boy in the far corner.

"Phoebe! We have a job to do her!." reminded Prue.

"It must be all these hormones. It's so much more fun the second time around," she said gleefully.

"Just watch out for Dan. Jenny is around here tonight!" remarked Prue.

"Dan, he can't see me like this. Right now I'm underage and it would really freak him out."

"Don't worry, Jenny thinks it's a trick, so let find our warlocks," said Prue.

Piper was out in the front fighting off some adorable boys. "Leave me alone. Aunt Prue, Aunt Prue!" she cried.

"Boys, leave my niece alone. Come on Piper, its way past your bedtime!" said Prue cutely as they stepped into the alley. "I thought I'd stopped having to watch you two once you each reached twenty-one. This assignment has me also baby-sitting both of you." Whispering, "Remember you are not 12 years-old."

"You could have fooled me," said Piper. "I could have had a very nice adult evening, and instead I am fighting off boys half my age. Oh well, let's get this over with, It is almost nine o'clock."

In the alley, Phoebe and Piper milled around under the street lamp. Some mist came up around behind them. It was strange since it was a rare clear night in San Francisco.

"Piper, look behind you!" called out Prue.

Piper swung around and saw two men appear from the mist. Piper froze them. Phoebe put her hand on one of them. First she felt the anger and rage contained in the warlocks, then their need to have the sacrifices and finally the location of the other two girls.

"The missing girls are in an abandoned building near the Presidio," said Phoebe.

"Great. Now let's get rid of these fellows.

Night from night,

Day from day, send

These demons, far away." chanted Prue.

The two warlocks returned to the mist and let out an evil scream as they de-materialized. They all hopped into Prue's car. Neither of the other two was tall enough to drive. The building was easy to locate. Prue pushed in the door with her power and heard the other girls screaming. They went upstairs, kicked in another door and let the two girls loose.

One of them said, "Thanks a lot! We've been rescued by the Power Puff Girls. Cool!"

Piper froze them. "This is enough, I can't take it anymore. Prue take me home. I want to stay in my room until I change back. This is the most embarrassing mission we had yet."

"We have to wait for the police. We don't want them to think we kidnapped the girls." said Prue. Twenty minutes later, the police arrived and Piper unfroze the girls. She didn't want them trying to bond with her.

The last car to arrive was Inspector Morris. "Prue Halliwell. Somehow I thought you'd show up here since no ransom notes were found. Now where are the kidnappers?" he asked.

"I don't think you will find them. There were two guys; the girls can fill you in. We have ..." said Prue.

"I want your full statement and that of ...Phoebe and Piper!" he exclaimed just before Piper froze him.

"While he's frozen, we are leaving. I don't want anyone else seeing me like this." Whined Piper.

"OK, OK. I will go down and explain everything to him tomorrow. Let's go...GIRLS," kidded Prue.

Piper and Phoebe gave her very adult dirty looks.

The next morning, Piper looked at herself. She still didn't look a day over twelve. Shamus had called and she could even talk to him with her little girl voice. At least by noon it would all be over.

Phoebe had a different problem. Jenny had told Dan how cute she looked and he was at the door, first thing in the morning. Prue was pleading, "GO away, Dan, Phoebe will be over to see you tonight, she promises. Now off to work with you."

"No," he said, "I want to see Phoebe."

Then Phoebe called down from upstairs in a very strange voice, "Dan, darling, my stomach just doesn't feel well. I don't want you to catch it. I should be OK by tonight. I'll see you then."

"Maybe we better just wait until to tomorrow, I don't want to be away from you, but let's not take any changes. I'll call you. Bye." And Dan left.

Phoebe came down very depressed. "Our demon fighting always gets in the way of our love life. Next time Prue, you can transform yourself. I'm going upstairs and watch some cartoons. Nyahh."

Prue sighed and thought that it will be good to have the adult Phoebe back even with all her faults.

That afternoon when Piper and Phoebe were back to normal, Phoebe reached Dan at his construction site and convinced him to take her out to dinner that night. Shamus already had a date with Piper and Prue was going to an art exhibit with Brad. Both of the younger sisters came down the stairs looking very adult and sophisticated.

"Now you look great Phoebe," said Piper.

"You're also a knock-out," said Phoebe. "These transformations we go through are so weird, I'm glad to be me again. Though you looked so-o-o-o cute as a twelve-year-old." kidded Phoebe.

"Woogie!" teased Piper.

"Wendigo!" teased Phoebe.

"Girls, girls. Are you sure you grew up? I hate to interrupt this mutual admiration society, but our dates will be here soon," Prue reminded them.

Phoebe and Dan went to a new dinner and dance club north of the city.

Shamus took Piper to a revolving restaurant where you could see the whole bay area.

Prue first went to an art exhibit on early French Impressionists and then Brad took her to a small romantic cabaret. That night when Prue and Brad reached the door of Halliwell Manor, they kissed good night Brad started to get very cozy. This time, Prue invited him in. No one was at home and she doubted anyone would be home that night. They started out on the couch and ended up upstairs. It was a long romantic night for Prue, but something didn't seem right. He was a little too rough and that bothered Prue a little.

The next day at work Prue didn't take the first couple of calls from Brad. He wanted to go away on the weekend, but Prue was very hesitant. She did agree to go to P3 with him the following night. At home, she had to talk to her two sisters.

"He just seems too anxious and only wants to hop into bed. He still seems a great guy, but there is something that is bothering me about him." said Prue.

"You take all the time you want. Don't rush yourself," said Piper. "I should probably slow down a bit myself, but Shamus is getting very serious. He wants to take me to England after the holidays and show me around. I think he wants to introduce me to his family. Whoa. I can't believe this."

"That sounds very serious," exclaimed Prue.

"Dan, is serious about me, too." said Phoebe. "He just doesn't want to be married right now. Neither do I! I just don't know how to explain us having to run off from time to time. I don't want to think I'm brushing him off like Prue did to...did to..."

"That's all right, Phoebe, that was last year and he is gone now. I still miss him. We'll have to think of some way to explain to our guys about our charmed life, but let's not worry about that now. I'm going to have to decide what to tell Brad tomorrow night!" said Prue. "Just tell him that you are serious about him, but you need some more time," said Piper.

"It's as simple as that."

While Piper and her date were off at the opera and Phoebe and her date were staying at home, Prue was fretting through her dinner with Brad.

"It's not that I don't feel attracted to you Brad, I just don't think we're really ready for a heavy physical relationship. I really enjoy your company and I think I could really fall for you, but we need to cool it, just a bit," she said holding his hand tenderly.

"I understand," Brad, said sounding a little hurt, "We can still keep seeing each other. How about going to the opera on Saturday? My company has a box and I think its open this week."

"That's sounds great. Now what looks good on the menu?" Prue said sounding relieved. She didn't want another tragic romance.

When they got home, no one was in the living room and Prue did invite him in. They

started getting romantic on the couch. At first Prue was glad since Brad didn't seem that hurt, then he started going too far.

"No, no, stop it, Brad. Stop it! Stop it!" Prue cried. "I think you should leave now!"

"Prue, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," apologized Brad.

"Just go. You have to learn to control yourself." said Prue.

Brad slunk out the door and Phoebe came running down in Dan's shirt, while Prue was sobbing on the couch.

"Prue, Prue, are you all right? What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, I thought Brad was taking our conversation at dinner seriously, but he tried it again on the couch right now. I don't know what got into him. I don't think I'm going to see him again, at least not for awhile," said Prue.

"I'm sorry about that, Prue. Are you going to be all right?" Phoebe asked again.

Prue wiped her tears and said, "Yes. I'm fine. I'm going to bed now. Good night, Phoebe."

In her room Prue kept thinking that the spell turned out so well for Phoebe and Piper.

"I'm just going to have to wait for the right guy," she thought as she jumped in bed and went off to sleep.

The next two days, Prue kept getting phone calls from Brad. She did not want to take them. If he would just give her some time to think, maybe, just maybe, they could continue. Even the flowers he had sent were not getting through to Prue.

Piper had called the night before saying that she and Shamus were taking a little trip. Her next call was from New York City. It seems he had some business at the East Coast office, or at least he decided to meet with them personally, and took Piper with him. Without any luggage or clothes, they went off on a romantic spur-of-the-moment trip. He took her to the best hotel, shopped with her on Fifth Avenue and took her to the hottest shows on Broadway. Piper had never had such a wonderful time.

Prue got very little sleep over the next couple of nights. Brad was really starting to worry her now. The last set of flowers contained a message that almost sounded like an ultimatum. Phoebe doesn't always have the best sense when it comes to men; she had been hurt in a lot of relationships. Prue really needed to talk to Piper and she's in New York City! She turned over one more time to try to get some sleep before dawn.

Prue drug herself into Buckland's the next morning. Claire was already waiting for her with a new collection that could bring in a fortune in commissions that the owner wanted a rush job on.

"I'll get right on it!" said Prue. She checked her messages. Good, she thought, nothing from Brad. "Maybe he finally got the message." Then she got to the files on the new collection. She worked clear through lunch and about 2 PM she heard a high-pitched scream coming from the hallway.

"EEEEEKKKKKK!" said a voice that could only be Piper.

"WHAT IS IT?" cried out Prue who started for her door. She nearly ran into Piper who looked very excited and was waving her left hand up and down wildly. Half of the office was following her to find out what the commotion was about.

"Look, Prue. Look at my hand. Shamus bought it in New York and gave it to me on the way back from the airport. Look at the diamond ring. He asked me to MARRY him!" Piper said almost hysterically.

"WHAT? Why Piper, that's wonderful. Are you sure? I mean, congratulations, Piper!" said Prue as she hugged her. Piper was just standing there jumping up and down.

"He's so wonderful and charming and he wants me, he wants me! I am going to die, I just don't know what to say..." she continued.

"Well, one of the Halliwell's is been lassoed. That's great. I'd get out the champagne, but we still have to get a lot of work here done. Congratulations, Piper. This office has got to get back to work. Prue, did you finish the seventeenth century inventory yet?" asked Claire.

"No, Claire. I'll be with you in a minute." said Prue. "So, Piper, did you tell Phoebe yet?"

"No, I came straight here. I'll call her when I get home. That won't be home for long, will it? After work, come down to the club. I'll call all our friends. We have some celebrating to do. Wow! Whoa! Yippee!" and Piper left with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Besides Claire's obvious insensitivity, all Prue could wonder about was whether Piper was moving too fast. She had gone from the depths of depression to the height of happiness in less than one week. She also wondered if the spell really does work since her guy didn't work out too well.

Phoebe couldn't believe her eyes as Piper marched into the Enchantment Bookstore. She had the biggest grin on her face and the biggest rock on her finger she had ever seen, at least on any of her friends and relatives.

"Cool! That is great Piper. I couldn't be happier for you. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you!" said Phoebe thinking how her Dan at onetime was looking at Piper.

"Don't forget, we will meet at P3 tonight," said Piper as she floated out the door.

That night at P3 the place was rocking. Piper hired her favorite DJ and all of her family friends and school chums were there. Piper and Shamus were at the bar with Phoebe and Dan.

"So how is my future little sister-in-law? If you take my advice, Dan, grab on to one of these enchanting Halliwell women. I did and I can highly recommend it. Another martini, my fine bartender," said Shamus.

"The water may be fine, but I'm not jumping into the pool just yet." said Dan. He looked down at Phoebe who gave him an elbow and he gave her a kiss. Prue was sitting on their other side looking a little too melancholy for the occasion.

"I'm sorry that Brad didn't work out," confided Piper.

"Hey, it's OK. Something will work out for me. I'm very happy for you. I just don't want to rush into anything like marriage," said Prue.

"And I am? Go ahead and say it. I never thought I'd find anyone after Jeremy and look what came along! You will find someone, sometime.." said Piper.

"And have you told him the flip side of Piper Halliwell yet/" asked Prue.

"No, that can wait for a little while, like our honeymoon," said Piper.

"Oh great, just after the wedding you can tell him "I am a witch!" said Prue just a little too loudly.

"Shhhhh!" said Piper.

Phoebe came over. "Guys, I heard that. Let's let Piper have her party. Can't we just be happy for her?"

"You still haven't worked out how the Charmed Ones will do their duty after we are hitched. Can we just drop our marital duties every time a warlock is in town?" asked Prue.

"Shhhh!" repeated Piper.

Shamus came over. "And what secrets do these lovely Halliwell women have to discuss. Can't I get into this discussion?"

"Oh, you'll find out," said Prue as she headed for the Ladies Room.

Prue wanted to be happy for her sister but something she could not shake was bothering her. Maybe she could find another guy to latch onto to make her forget.

Phoebe pushed through the crowd and grabbed Prue's arm. She started, "Why the bitchy act tonight when Piper..." and then she had a vision. Prue was tied up in the alley about to be assaulted.

Prue saw the expression on Phoebe's face. "What is it, someone at the party?"

"Yes. It was you tied up in the alley," explained Phoebe. "Oh my God. It looked like Brad was trying to assault you."

"Brad? I wouldn't think so. He was a little out of control, but I don't think he would," said Prue.

"And just what is the attributes of a typical rapist? It could be anyone. You better leave, but not through the alley," warned Phoebe.

Prue went over to Piper, explained the situation and headed for her car.

She got in and someone grabbed her hands and tied them behind her.

"Brad!" exclaimed Prue.

"Good guess. Now Miss Prue, we are going to have a little discussion. Please proceed over into the alley!" he ordered.

Prue had faced death before, but she was very terrified knowing what would happen and that her sisters thought she was safe. Also, her hands were tied so she couldn't use her power. She tried to concentrate through her eyes, but that didn't work either. In the alley, Brad started to rant and rave about how he felt and all the humiliation he had suffered from her being turned down.

Back inside, Phoebe was laughing with Dan when she brushed against Prue's glass. She immediately saw Prue's predicament grabbed Piper and headed for the alley.

"Whoa, what is it?" Piper objected being pulled out of her fiancé's arms.

"It's Prue. She's in the alley and in trouble," said Piper quietly. They ran into the alley and found Prue terrified while Brad started to tear her clothes.

"Freeze," said Piper as Phoebe ran over to Prue. She loosened the ropes and Prue fell into her arms hysterical.

"I never, ...He couldn't ...Oh Phoebe, thank you! Get him out of here..." said a sobbing Prue. She had never been this out of control and sobbing in Phoebe's arms before. Things were completely reversed between them. Phoebe comforted Prue while Piper went in and called the police. At lease this time it was a completely mortal emergency call. When Piper was gone, Brad had unfrozen and ran away.

Phoebe said, "Piper, you didn't freeze him long enough. Now Prue has a stalker on her tail!"

Piper just stood there in shock. It was suppose to be the happiest day of her life and she let her sister down and might even get her killed. The party obviously broke up early. Prue told her story to the police and headed home. She showered, but could not get rid of the feeling and dirt of what almost happened to her. She put on her nightgown, got into bed and after two or three hours finally drifted off to sleep. In her dreams, Brad came back to her. This time she was in alley and he told her that they had been there before. In fact, they had been there many times. As he approached her, Prue woke up trying to scream, but nothing came. The dream image was right; she had seen Brad before in her dreams. The love spell had worked. It did not summon up the man of her dreams; he turned out to be from her nightmares. And now he was after her!

In the morning Prue, sat down with her sisters and told them of her worst fears.

Piper said, "We'll just have to track him down and turn him into the police. We have a lot of experience and we have the powers to do it. We sisters will stick together!" said Piper with pride.

"Piper, but what sent him to me in the first place?" asked Prue.

"It was the love circle spell," Piper admitted, "But we can take care of your stalker friend."

"Piper," said Phoebe, "Prue is right. It was the spell that attracted him to Prue. The only way to get rid of him is to get rid of the spell. I don't believe I'm saying this, but it is Prue's life that I'm most worried about."

"And if we hadn't used the spell, Brad might not have even attacked anyone. He may have just been reacting in frustration to the power of the love spell. WE have to REVERSE it!" said Prue.

"No, we can't," Piper was in tears now. "I got my life in order, I'm happier than I have ever been. I don't want to lose Shamus. I deeply in love with him and I don't know what I would do if I lost him. Please, Prue. Please Phoebe. Please!" cried Piper. In frustration she froze the entire house and started sobbing on the kitchen table.

Phoebe continued, "I admit we can catch him very easily. Thank God, nothing really happened. It was only an attempted rape and since Brad has no prior record, he could be out very soon. Then Prue has to worry about him for the rest of her life. Do you want to be stalked for eternity? We have enough warlocks to worry about, this one man, one mortal, wasn't even supposed to be in trouble. And don't you think I'm going to miss Brad? I may have to start all over again, but I will try and win him back. And you can do the same. Remember we were sisters first!"

Prue said, "Thank you Phoebe. We will do everything we can for you, but what was meant to be will be. Piper, you have to help us, we can't break the spell without you. Please help us, help your sisters!"

Piper looked up from the table and said, "But I love him so. He wants me to be his wife. It doesn't feel like an artificial love spell. It is the real thing. It is true love!"

"But was it meant to be?" asked Prue.

"I don't know, I don't know!" and Piper collapsed on the table again.

"But your sister..." said Phoebe, "Prue needs our help."

"All right," said Piper, "But I know I'll never love like this again."

"Thank you, Piper, you'll never regret it," said Prue.

"I already do." said Piper.

"So do I!" said Phoebe.

So all three of the Charmed Ones went up to the attic and looked through the Book of Shadows. They found how to undo the deed and they recited together:

Heart of our hearts

Nothing is, as it seems,

Send now away,

The man of our dreams.

A little wind was heard, and then nothing. Nothing felt any different, the girls still felt the same way about their men. Each of the sisters got ready for work quietly.

At Buckland's Prue got in a little late. Claire had left a whole pile of comments from her last research work on the rush auction. Prue sat down, had a cup of coffee and tried to think. Immediately she sensed someone at the door. It was BRAD!

"Please, please don't call the police. I have been running all night. This morning something came over me and I am now completely at a lost as to why last night happened at all. I was very attracted to you, but I never did any thing like that in my life. Please, please, forgive me!" he pleaded with her.

Prue was very frightened, but was betting that since the spell had worn off, she thought she was safe. It was also the spell that drove him to what he did. That was something she would have to live with. Prue decided that he should try to get his life back in order and her own life as well.

"I will never forgive you for what you did. I had never been more terrified. I did really like you Brad. Since you seem remorseful I'll tell you what I'll do. You go away, leave me alone and I won't go down to the police station and press charges. Is that agreeable?"

"Of course, Prue. And I'll take care of my car. That way we don't have to contact each other again, ever. Thank you, Prue. You are a true lady. Good bye." And he walked out of her life for good.

"Good bye, Brad," Prue said softly after he left with a little regret in her voice. He was basically a nice guy, and he would always be on her conscience. I hope Piper does as well, thought Prue.

Piper was not going to wait around for Shamus to come to her. She went straight to his office. His secretary saw her and smiled. "Congratulations, Miss Halliwell. You must be very happy. Mr. McConnery is inside and he is alone."

"Thank you," a very stiff Piper replied.

"Hello, Shamus," said Piper.

He came over and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello Piper. How Are you...darling?" he asked.

"Fine. You look very uneasy," she said.

"Yes. Well. This is very difficult. I was thinking a lot this morning and I was wondering if we hadn't rushed into things a bit," he started to explain.

Tears started to come to Piper's eyes, but she was expecting this. "Go on," she sniffled.

"I am very fond of you Piper, but I think we need a little perspective and some time apart. Then if we still feel the same way, we can make some more permanent plans," he continued.

Piper now knew he would not feel the same way. "I do love you so," sobbed Piper.

"As do I..." said Shamus, which did not sound so convincing as he would have yesterday.

"All right then. Here's your ring back. If you want to call me again, do. You still mean the world to me and I will never forget you, Shamus." Piper came over to him, gave him one last passionate kiss and walked out.

"Goodbye, Piper. You will make some man very happy. You did me," he said as she walked out the door.

Piper walked out of the building feeling like her life had ended. She had never been so low after having lost a guy. She walked all the way back to P3 and plopped down on a barstool. She called Prue and told her what happened. Prue told her the good news that the Brad problem. Piper said that that was great and she hung up.

At lunchtime Phoebe went down to Dan's work site. She looked terrific and snuck up on Dan. When he turned around, she gave him a big passionate kiss. He did reciprocate, but not as he used to.

"Hi there, handsome," said Phoebe.

"Hello, Phee," Dan said. "What are you doing down here?"

"I just missed you and wanted to see you. Are you free for lunch?" she asked.

"Well, I'm in the middle of this lamination and I can't really stop now. I'll call you tonight. OK?" asked Dan.

"Great. That's cool," said Phoebe very disappointed. She knew she had a lot of work on him ahead of her.

"We did have a lot of fun, didn't we, Phee?" Dan said trying to be cheerful.

"Yea, a lot of fun. She you later, Dan," and Phoebe walked off sensing that the fire had gone out between them.

"Why do I always get mixed up in these crazy spells?" She thought to herself.

"If it was meant to be it, it will be." Prue's words kept ringing in her ears.

That night the three sisters had their first quiet night at home in two weeks. Piper was still the least happy of the three. Prue was very relieved and Phoebe was somewhat accepting the consequences of the love circle spell. After another attempt at dinner by Phoebe (Piper had not cooked for them in two weeks either) Piper wandered out into the yard looking up at the stars.

"Mom, now I can see why you and Dad didn't stay together. Being a witch is a full time job," she said talking to the stars.

Dan had just come out of his house with his hand behind his back.

"Hi, Piper. I heard about you and Shamus. I am sorry, I liked him," he said.

"Thank you," said Piper holding back some tears. "He liked you too."

"Here, I got some flowers, I hope it will make you feel a little better," he said shyly.

Piper's face lit up. "Oh how sweet. I could really use them right now..." And their conversation turned to other things.

From the bay window, Prue and Phoebe were looking on smiling at their sister.

"Maybe that is what's meant to be," said Phoebe. "She really doesn't need our help."

"I think you've learned something too, Phoebe. Let's let them be," And with a flick of her finger, she closed the shutters and they went back to cleaning up the kitchen.

THE END


End file.
